Cuando se acaba el amor
by Ishida Sayuri
Summary: "¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Días, meses… años? Lo cierto era que ya no podía recordar aquel momento en que quedó solo. Aquel momento en que ella empacó sus maletas, tomó el último café y salió por la puerta principal para no volver jamás." [RoyAi] One Shot. Inspirado en canción "Cuando se acaba el amor" del año 1985.


**_"Cuando se acaba el amor, la vida pasa de largo. No tienes nada que decir y te alimentas de pasado"_**

 ** _"Cuando se acaba el amor da lo mismo día o noche. Duermes a ráfagas y vas ciego, perdido, sin control y cuesta abajo"_**

Roy se despertó, su habitación era un desastre: la ropa sucia se acumulaba en un rincón, las botellas de alcohol dejaban marcas en la mesa de noche, en las repisas, en el armario e incluso en el suelo. Las persianas permanecían cerradas como testigos mudos de la vida de aquel hombre. Sólo un reloj de pared continuaba funcionando, consciente de su labor de traer la realidad a aquel triste cuadro.

Se miró en el espejo: su barba había crecido, su cabello estaba despeinado, y sus ojos sin brillo eran reflejo de su estado interior. Su ropa estaba descuidada, algo que en sus cabales jamás habría dejado que ocurriera. Ya no salía de su habitación, había adelgazado considerablemente… de aquel confiado y arrogante Coronel que alguna vez había sido, solo quedaba ahora su sombra. Se sentía tan cansado, incapaz incluso de seguir respirando.

Se sentía muerto sin ella… que siempre había estado a su lado, lo siguió a la Milicia, lo apoyó aun en sus peores momentos de locura, le protegió las espaldas contra tantos enemigos. Aparentaba ser fría, pero bien sabía él que no era así: era capaz de recordar todas y cada una de las veces que un simple abrazo suyo podía solucionar todos los problemas del mundo, que una sola mirada le infundía vida nuevamente.

 ** _"Te obsesiona recordar cosas inútiles y te apetecería odiar"_**

 ** _"Caminas solo como un lobo, siempre alerta sin poder llorar"_**

La imagen de la primera vez que miró aquellos ojos marrones quedó grabada con fuego en su mente: él tenía dieciséis años, y ella sólo doce. Si bien para él era una niña, la mirada dulce que ella le dedicó le hizo creer que la energía de todo el universo estaba concentrada en su pecho, al punto de ser doloroso. Y desde ese entonces, la pequeña desconocida… pasó a ser Riza.

Había un recuerdo que hacía que se retorciera de angustia: aquella ocasión en que ella, convertida en una militar con gran habilidad de francotirador, le pidió a él, ahora Alquimista de Fuego, que quemara la alquimia que se encontraba tatuada en su espalda. Para ese entonces, la determinación de la mujer era algo que él sabía que no debía pasar por alto. Pero eso no le impidió sentir el más grande de los dolores en su interior, cuando generó una pequeña flama y ella dejó escapar un grito, para luego morder su labio y soportar estoica la agonía.

Una vez hubo quemado los lugares más peligrosos de aquella alquimia, apagó todo el fuego y cuidó las heridas de la mujer. No pudo evitar, al poner una manta sobre su desnuda espalda, abrazarla intensamente mientras caían lágrimas de sus negros ojos. Aquel momento no tuvo palabras, solo gestos. Riza volteó, correspondió su abrazo y secó las lágrimas que aún caían. Fue la primera vez que lo vio llorar.

La segunda vez que Riza vio rodar lágrimas por las mejillas de Roy, fue en el funeral de su querido amigo Maes Hughes. En aquella ocasión no hubo abrazos de contención, pero sí un silencio de comprensión. Para él, Maes era su mejor amigo, era quien lo acompañaría en su loco sueño de ser Führer. Había muerto injustamente, dejando una esposa y una pequeña de tres años. Roy buscó venganza, pero la siempre atenta Riza le impidió cometer una locura. Se lo agradeció cada día de su vida.

Apartó de su mente aquellas memorias, y se recostó nuevamente en su cama, deseoso de entender el motivo de aquel cruel abandono. Con tan solo un momento de retrospección, pudo encontrar el momento en que echó todo a perder.

 ** _"Cuando se acaba el amor hasta lo dulce sabe amargo. Echas de menos el ardor mojado de su cuerpo desnudo"_**

 ** _"Cuando se acaba el amor la casa se te cae encima. Buscas culpables y te vuelves tan violento, como fuego y gasolina"_**

Habían iniciado una vida como pareja, un par de años después del Día Prometido, él tenía la esperanza de que todo sería perfecto a pedir de boca, que nada podría ir mal ahora que por fin estaban juntos. Pero una gran lección le había dejado aquella relación: no se podía esperar resultados si nada se hacía para fomentarlos.

Durante el día eran Coronel y Teniente; y durante la noche, eran amantes. Así estuvieron el primer año, hasta que la rutina empezó a hacer mella en aquella relación. Él descansaba más que de costumbre en su subordinada, bajo el supuesto de que ella sería más paciente ahora que eran pareja: dejaba su trabajo administrativo para última hora, llegaba más tarde que de costumbre, y se retiraba antes de su horario para ir al bar con sus amigos. Creía que su mujer no tenía problemas con aquello, ya que nunca decía nada. Si nada dice, todo marcha bien.

Hasta que un día llegó a su puesto de trabajo y encontró todo tal como él lo había dejado el día anterior. Fuera de sí, llamó a su Teniente Primera, y la reprendió severamente. Ella solo lo miró y aceptó cada amonestación injusta que le espetó la persona que, en algún momento, había sido dulce y cariñoso con su persona. El dolor lo llevaba por dentro, y no era profesional demostrarlo en el lugar de trabajo. Tendrían tiempo de hablarlo en casa.

Pero al volver a su hogar, aquel que en algún momento habían construido con amor, lo encontró vacío. Él aún no regresaba de aquel maldito bar. Nunca regresaba antes de las once de la noche, ebrio y desorientado.

Fue en ese momento que, aprovechando la soledad, Riza dejó salir las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo había guardado. Sollozó como nunca lo había hecho antes, se sentía estúpida por haber caído en el juego de ese hombre. ¿Qué podía esperar? Así lo conoció: mujeriego, conquistador… No podía entender qué le hizo pensar que con ella todo sería distinto.

Para el momento en que Roy volvió, ella ya había tomado una decisión. Pretendió estar durmiendo, pero en realidad repasaba en su mente una y otra vez todo lo que debería hacer el día siguiente. Alguna vez había sido fría, distante, y ahora recordaba la razón. Confirmada quedaba su teoría de que nada bueno podía venir de confiar en el corazón.

Al día siguiente, una gran resaca se hizo presente en el alquimista. Llamó a su mujer, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Pensó que probablemente ya se había ido a trabajar. Se levantó, se duchó, y al ir a buscar su ropa para ir a trabajar notó el armario considerablemente más vacío: solo estaba su ropa, solo estaban sus zapatos. Presa del pánico, caminó a la cocina y vio en el lavaplatos una taza con restos de café, el resto de la vajilla estaba limpia y en su lugar. En general, todo el hogar lucía impecable y ordenado, pero todos los efectos personales de Riza faltaban.

Como un rayo, llegó a su oficina: estaba ordenada nuevamente, como antes. No había señal del papeleo que él dejaba todos los días para más adelante, ni de los vasos con restos de whisky en la mesilla. Se sentó en su mullida silla, y vio una carta frente a él. Era la letra de ella, de su mujer. Con manos temblorosas la abrió y leyó:

 _"Coronel Mustang, disculpe mi impropia conducta de ayer. Ciertos eventos personales, a los cuales no me referiré por no venir al caso, me han imposibilitado para realizar adecuadamente mi trabajo. Es por esto que presento mi renuncia al cargo actual. He solicitado mi traslado a Briggs, donde me esforzaré para ser un militar de conducta intachable._

 _Se despide_

 _Riza Hawkeye_

 _Teniente Primero"_

 ** _"_** ** _Y el futuro es como un tren, que nunca para en la estación donde tú estás. Tienes un tempano de hielo, en el sitio del corazón."_**

En ese momento, Mustang sintió un cuchillo clavado a sangre fría en su corazón. Sus ojos se apagaron, su cuerpo no respondía. Se quedó sentado en su silla por lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. Finalmente, cuando logró ponerse de pie, tomó su abrigo y se encaminó a su hogar… que ahora era sólo de él.

Se sentó en su cama, mirando a la ventana. Por primera vez la luz le molestó enormemente, sentía que solo pretendía regodearse enseñándole al mundo el deplorable estado en que debía encontrarse. Violentamente cerró las persianas, para no volver a abrirlas.

Se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos pero no durmió. Solo veía la imagen de su amada Riza, sin poder comprender el motivo de su despedida tan abrupta. Cuando abrió los ojos ya era de noche.

Escuchó a menudo golpes furiosos en la puerta principal y su nombre siendo vociferado por sus otros subordinados y compañeros de copas, pero no abrió. El teléfono sonó incontables veces, pero no contestó. Si no era ella quien lo llamaba, no le interesaba. Y así fue consumiéndose poco a poco… hasta que un día se quedó mirando el reloj de la pared de la habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Días, meses… años? Lo cierto era que ya no podía recordar aquel momento en que quedó solo. Aquel momento en que ella empacó sus maletas, tomó el último café y salió por la puerta principal para no volver jamás.

Y por primera vez en muchos años… las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Roy Mustang. Se había quedado solo para siempre.


End file.
